Orimoto Izumi
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Orimoto Izumi has had a hard life since her best friend Himi Tomoki was murdered and her father was fired as sheriff for going after the wrong guy. But then when faced with the holes in the evidence, she decides to take the case on by herself. What will happen when the murderer isn't anyone she knew that Tomoki was close to? Fem!Tomoki. Rated T for language and other stuff.


**_DD_**: Yay... Welcome to my... *yawn* new fanfiction...

**_Izumi: _**What's up with you?

**_DD: _**Last night of the musical yesterday. Two encores, party after it, party at home, me ranting about how they never mentioned me writing the scene, watching TV and not sleeping 'till three cause I was creeped out and I wanted to finish a story chapter. And one question; why is Koji not yelling at me?

**_Koji: _**Hey, you made me a badass gang leader!

**_Koichi_**: Remind me why I'm in the gang too?

**_DD: _**Because I couldn't separate you guys and I needed someone likeable to fill in for Felix.

**_Koji: _**Thanks!

**_DD: _**You mean you don't- *cuts herself off*

**_Koji: _**What was that?

**_DD: _**Nothing

**_Koji: _**No, you were about to say something

**_DD: _**... Yes, I was saying the priest last night was hilarious! We were doing 'Mamma Mia' – or 'Abba...2014' – so the guy put on a thick Kerry accent and at the bit were Sophie says 'I don't care if you've slept with hundreds of men' he pretended to have a heart attack and faint. And then at the end when he says 'I take it the wedding's cancelled?' he added on 'and of course there's the small matter of the fee!'

**_Kristy: _**You do realise things aren't as funny when you tell them, right?

**_DD: _**What?! *goes into depression corner* My life is over...

* * *

**DD doesn't own anything.**

**_:[Rawr]_**

**Except the very violent feedback monster. Please feed him!**

* * *

_Next to trying and winning, the best thing is trying and failing - Lucy Maud Montgomery_

* * *

Ouran High School. If you go there, your parents are either millionaires or _work _for millionaires.

Ouran, Japan. A town without the middle class.

If you're in the second group, you get a job; fast food, movie tickets, minimarts. Or you could be like Orimoto Izumi whose general job is investigating false injury claims.

Izumi's blonde hair stood out like a beacon among the darker colours, while her outfit of a purple skater skirt, body-warmer, blue-and-white tube top, purple cat-eared hat and purple shoes didn't do much to hide her either.

Frowning as she saw a loud crowd around the flagpole, Izumi pushed through it, her frown deepening when someone asked their friend why someone didn't cut him down.

'Him' turned out to be a tanned, hazel-headed boy duct taped to the pole by his ..., legs and wrists, stripped of his clothes with the word 'SNITCH' painted across his chest.

Sighing, Izumi moved forwards as someone took a picture of himself with the boy, causing him to glare down at her, "Move."

"Who died and made you-" the boy cut himself off as Izumi pulled out a knife and began cutting the hazel-haired boy free. "Freak!"

"New, huh?" she smirked as the boy nodded. "Just think of this as a welcome to Ouran High." Glancing behind her as the bell rang, Izumi's smirk grew, "Go Tigers (the school mascot)!"

* * *

"This is advanced placement; we expect more," the teacher – Ms. Yagami – began as she walked around her desk. "It's called 'An Essay on Man' but what Pope's really talking about is..." she prompted, sighing when no one raised their hand. "Did _anyone _complete the reading assignment?"

Seeing the lone blonde of the room with her head on her arms, Ms. Yagami sighed, "Izumi. Orimoto Izumi!"

"Yeah?" Izumi groggily raised her head in response as Ms. Yagami smirked.

"Congratulations; you're my volunteer. Pope; 'An Essay on Man'."

"Hope springs eternal in the human breast," Izumi sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Man never is but always to be blessed. Soul uneasy and confined from home rests and expatiates in a life to come."

"And what do you think Pope meant by that?" Ms. Yagami prompted as Izumi raised her eyebrows and smirked slightly.

"Life's a bitch until you die."

Speaking over the chuckling, Ms. Yagami nodded to Izumi, "Thank you, Ms. Orimoto for that apt – although somewhat inappropriate – response. I think that what Pope means is what keeps us going in life is our hope for a better life yet to come."

Sighing, Izumi lowered her head onto her desk again, closing her eyes although remaining fully awake through the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Random locker checks; the latest craze the administration had taken up to try and fight the war on drugs – which they were losing.

_Except their not random,_ Izumi's eyes narrowed, seeing her vice-principal and the local sheriff's lackey – Aono Tsukune – standing by her locker. _I know when they're going to happen before Vice-Principal Fujieda does._

"Izumi, could you please open your locker?" Fujieda queried, although the blonde knew that it was more of an order.

As the dog beside Tsukune barked, Izumi frowned, "Hey, calm!"

Whimpering, the dog lay down – much to Tsukune's shock – as Izumi opened the door to her locker to reveal... nothing other than a heart-shaped photograph of the vice-principal taped to her door, "Wow, this is a little embarrassing Mrs. Fujieda."

* * *

Izumi's eyes narrowed sadly as she stabbed her typical canteen dinner with her fork, gazing across at the table. She had once sat there, been friends with those people.

It wasn't like her family met the minimum net worth requirement, her dad didn't own his own airline and wasn't ambassador to Ireland, but he did used to be sheriff, which got you into a lot of places.

But the real reason she was allowed past the 'velvet ropes' was Himi Yutaka; her ex-boyfriend and son of billionaires Himi Taiki and Himi Koharu.

Then – without warning – he had ended things.

Gazing at her ex, Izumi found her eyes wandering to the boy beside him. No one could forget Ishida Yamato – the only other person with blonde hair at the school.

His dad made twenty million dollars per word he typed. You probably own at least one of his books without realising it. Every school has an obligatory, psychotic jackass. He was Ouran's.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice inquired, causing Izumi to snap out of her daydream only to see the hazel haired boy that she had helped earlier sitting down next to her – thankfully with some clothes.

His outfit consisted of olive green shorts, gloves and a matching hat with goggles, a yellow t-shirt under a red shirt and orange and red trainers.

"What?" Izumi shook her head as the boy shrugged.

"You just looked... I don't know..."

"Did I say you could sit here?" she scowled slightly before sighing as he made to stand up. "Wait a minute, just sit here if you want."

"Thanks for earlier," the boy murmured as he took a bite of the homemade onigiri in his bento box. "You know, cutting me down?"

Before Izumi could reply, a boy with a ponytail of raven hair under a blue-and-grey bandana wearing a blue sports jacket, a yellow t-shirt and grey trousers with a single slightly-visible tattoo of the kanji symbols for 'light' and 'wolf' on his collarbone pushed his way in between the two, "Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole?" Crossing his arms, the raven glared at the hazel-headed boy, "Just tell me if there's _any _possible way that I could have made that clearer."

"Okay, I get it," he mumbled as the raven nodded. "Very funny. I guess we're even now."

"What do you get?" the raven raised his eyebrows. "That you're a dead man walking?"

"Leave him alone," Izumi calmly said, taking a bite of chicken, causing the raven to look at her.

Standing up, the raven walked towards Izumi, spitting the word 'sissy' at the goggle-head first, "You see, the only time I care about what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big old cock. And even then it's more 'ooh's and 'ah's rather than words."

"That big, huh?" Izumi's smirk was evenly matched by the raven's.

"_Legendary._"

"Let's see it then!" Izumi's smirk widened. "If it's as big as you say, _I'll _be your girlfriend. We could go to prom together!"

As the raven laughed, Izumi shrugged, "What's holding you up? Unlike you, I'm on a tight schedule, deficiente."

"Are you really gonna let an Italian slut talk to you like that?" a boy with brown hair hanging around his ears growled as fire blazed in Izumi's eyes.

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too."

"Hell, I'll show you mine," the boy cried, moving to unzip his trousers only for Vice-Principal Fujieda to walk towards the table.

"Boys, what's going on around here?" Glaring at them, Fujieda pushed gently, "Move. Now." Glancing towards Izumi as the gang left, Fujieda sighed, "Izumi, why does trouble always follow you around?"

Shaking her head unknowingly as Fujieda left, Izumi turned back to the boy, "So what did you do to become a dead man walking?"

"You see, I work at 7-11. Last night I was working on my own and they came in, walked down to the back and started shoving loads of bottles into their jackets so I pressed the silent alarm," he explained. "The guy came up, bought a packet of gum and told me to keep the change. I thought they assumed that a two hundred yen bill would cover what they took. That's when the police-"

"Sheriff's department," Izumi corrected, taking another bite of chicken as the boy nodded.

"Right; anyway, that's when they came. They told the guy that they paid, which is why they bought the gum so I told him it was an accident. He told me to go see the wizard and ask him for some guts."

"He said to go see the wizard?" Izumi inquired, smirking as the boy nodded. "Congratulations; in your short time here you've managed to piss off the motorcycle gang and the local sheriff." As the boy shrugged slightly, Izumi frowned, "What's your name anyway?"

"Kanbara Takuya," Takuya smiled slightly. "And yours?"

"Orimoto Izumi."

* * *

Izumi bit her lip slightly as she walked past the pool belonging to her apartment complex, remembering how any time she went to Yutaka's house she found him swimming and the song... it was their song. It had been playing at her birthday party...

* * *

"Izumi!" Orimoto Dina had called, holding a large cake surrounded by Izumi's friends as the song 'I'll Be There For You' blasted in the background. "Do you like it? Izumi?"

* * *

"Mom?" Izumi gasped, snapping out of her daydream and turning around to see her neighbour struggling with two bags of groceries.

"Izumi, could you help me?" Mrs. Saruwatari inquired.

* * *

Taking the leash off her grey wolfhound, Izumi threw a luminous yellow ball for him to catch, smiling slightly as he galloped after it only to look up as she heard the loud buzzing of a remote control plane.

Eyes wandering down, Izumi's smile faded slightly as she saw none other than Kanbara Takuya wave at her.

Waving slightly, Izumi nodded, glancing down again as her dog – Backup – ran back to her.

* * *

Seeing the car of Himi Koharu outside her father's office was not a usual thing for Izumi – who glared at the imported American car as though it were the cause of her anger.

She hated Izumi almost as much as she adored her son – Yutaka.

Walking upstairs, Izumi paused slightly to push open the door reading 'Orimoto Investigations' before walking towards her father's – Orimoto Kazuma – office and placing her ear as close as possible to the door.

Before she could hear anything however, the door she had just come through was pushed open and a navy-haired man walked in, smiling slightly as he saw her sitting down at her desk, "Orimoto Izumi."

"Hello, Mr. Noguchi," Izumi sighed as Noguchi Ikuto sat down across from her. "My dad's with a client."

"That's fine," Ikuto shrugged. "I'm happy waiting out here and talking to you."

"Like I said; my dad's with a client," Izumi gave him a strained smile.

"I heard you, but," Ikuto shrugged, "your dad's out tracking down bail jumpers half the time and yet all the cases that come in here are solved."

"We're efficient," Izumi narrowed her eyes dangerously as Ikuto nodded in agreement.

"_Very _efficient," sighing, Ikuto placed a brown folder on her desk, "I'm just going to leave this file on your desk, and if you want to open it and take a look at it, that's fine. One of my clients – Kurosawa Ayumu – cancelled at the second payment."

"Classy," Izumi smirked as she glanced from her computer to Ikuto.

"Arrested for attacking a washing machine that stole her quarter," Ikuto shrugged. "I guess she thought a thousand and fifty yen a day was too much for something like that."

"Either that or Miura Soujiro freed up," Izumi shrugged.

"Pity; I liked that case," Ikuto murmured before standing up and walking out of the office.

After a moment, Izumi grabbed the file and opened it, exactly when the door to her father's office opened and all five foot seven inches of Himi Koharu – five foot six of which was clothed in Prada or Hitachiin merchandise – walked out, "Make no mistake, Mr. Orimoto; I don't like you." Eyes wandering to Izumi, Koharu's eyes blazed, "I despise that fact that I'm here, but I know that if anyone is suited for the job... it's you. Don't call me at home or at all; I'll call you. And I'll need it right away."

Glaring at Izumi lightly, azure eyes narrowed, Koharu turned on her heel, mousey hair flying over her shoulder as she stalked out of the door and Orimoto Kazuma sighed before smiling at his indignant-looking daughter, green eyes weary, black hair ruffled, "Hi."

Glancing outside as Kazuma closed his office door, Izumi sighed, seeing Koharu driving away. She may have been a bitch, but she had a pretty good reason; Kazuma had tried to send her husband to jail for life.

* * *

"So how was school?" Kazuma inquired as he took a large bite of ramen.

Rolling her eyes, Izumi allowed her spoon to fall, ignoring the drops of juice that were falling onto the table, "If you think you can avoid the question about Himi Koharu being in your office less than ten minutes ago, your deluded." As Kazuma opened his mouth again, Izumi raised one eyebrow, "Himi Taiki has something on the side?"

"Say what you want about powdered miso, I _love _it," Kazuma smirked slightly as he took a sip of said soup.

"School was fine and I like powdered miso," Izumi sighed, "but can we please talk about Himi-misu (1)?"

"Yes, she thinks he's seeing someone," Kazuma relented. "Late nights, motel receipts, nothing out of the usual."

"Sexual appetite?" Izumi raised an eyebrow as Kazuma stared at her in disbelief before chuckling into his ramen.

"Gone."

"Did you take the case?" Izumi cut him off, blinking in the bright sunlight streaming through the glass door of the office.

"We need the money, 'Zumi," Kazuma sighed after a moment's hesitation.

"Good," Izumi smirked slightly. "I would have been seriously pissed if you hadn't."

"And I wouldn't have cared if you were," Kazuma shrugged in retaliation. "Now give me some of the pie."

As Izumi handed her father a slice of the fruit pie, the phone began ringing and she picked it up, ignoring her father – who told her not to, "Orimoto Investigations? ...Mhm; one moment."

Handing her phone to her father, Izumi stopped eating so that she could at least hear her father's end of the conversation.

"Orimoto Kazuma?" Kazuma made a gesture for a pen and paper – which was handed to him a second later. "How long ago? ...What's he driving? ...I'll get the seven thirty to Odaiba and I'll meet you by that weird tie shop. Bye."

As Izumi placed the phone down, Kazuma stood up, "Someone saw the runaway bride I was telling you about yesterday in Odaiba with another guy. They're probably going to try and get a boat to either China or Thailand."

"Go on," Izumi instructed. "I'll have the flight booked by the time you get to the airport." Smirking slightly, she glanced at her father as he grabbed his emergency bag and coat, "Do you want a rental car in case you need to go overseas?"

"Yeah; but nothing fancy this time, 'Zumi," Kazuma sighed. "I don't want to see a Netz Toyota when I walk outside!"

"You're no fun," Izumi sighed. "Besides; we can bill it!" Sighing as Kazuma raised an eyebrow, Izumi took a bite of ramen, "Fine; I'll get you something from Takuri."

"No limos and don't do anything on the Himi case until I get back," Kazuma called as he ransacked his desk in an attempt to find his keys."

"Fine," Izumi sighed as Kazuma nodded in appreciation.

"Good; if all goes well, I'll be back this time tomorrow, if not; the night after. I'll call to check up on you, and Izumi?" Kazuma glanced at her. "When you go after Himi Taiki, make sure to bring backup."

"I always do," Izumi smiled sweetly as her father pulled her into a quick hug before walking outside.

* * *

_So much for not going after Himi, _Izumi shrugged from her position in the car before glancing at the wolfhound in her back seat and smirking. Technically, she had brought Backup. Glancing up as Himi Taiki pulled on his coat in his glass-walled office five stories above Izumi's car, Izumi sighed; she had followed Taiki from his house to his office before her father's plane had even landed and so far, nothing.

Glancing at the logo, Izumi's eyes narrowed. Video streaming had been invented in that building and the day it had gone public, Himi Taiki had made over five billion yen. Everyone who worked for him – janitors included – became millionaires. Half the people in Ouran owed their fortunes to him.

Glancing away from the logo as Taiki walked out of his office, Izumi sighed; she knew the family well. His son Yutaka was her first and only love, and his daughter Tomoki was her best friend.

* * *

_Izumi glanced up as Tomoki walked towards her, a smirk on her face as she leaned against the car, her long, brown hair tied into a loose ponytail._

_"Wow, Tomoki," Izumi grinned as she dipped the sponge she was using to wash the car into the bucket. "Are you high or something?"_

_"High on life, Orimoto Izumi," Tomoki shot back happily. "I've got a secret; a _good _one."_

_Before Tomoki could tell her what it was however, the leader of the pep squad glanced over at them, "Less talk, more washing girls."_

_Rolling her eyes, Tomoki walked back to the Porsche that she was supposed to be washing, "I'll tell you later."_

* * *

Those were the last words that Izumi and Tomoki had ever shared; as Izumi and her father were driving home from picking up dinner, a call came over the radio. All the dispatcher had said was that there was a disturbance at the Himi estate.

Kazuma had given Izumi a specific instruction to stay in the car, but when she saw Yutaka, she knew that it was more than a 'disturbance'.

* * *

_"Yutaka?" Izumi crouched in front of her shell-shocked boyfriend, eyes wide as he rocked back and forth, eyes glassy. "What happened?" When he didn't reply, she took his hand in hers, "Yutaka, tell me what happened!"_

_When he still didn't reply, she glanced around, "Where's Tomoki?" This caused slow tears to leak out of the rocking boy's eyes. Exasperated, Izumi stood up and ran out to the pool where she could hear most of the noise – mainly Koharu crying – coming from._

_Seeing a body lying by the pool, Izumi ran closer only to stop short and clap her hands over her mouth in an effort to stop herself from crying, "Oh mio Dio!"_

_For the body was Himi Tomoki's, the large wound in her head still oozing blood, her face pale and clammy, her eyes glassy._

_Finally, Izumi allowed tears to leak out of her eyes as Kazuma picked her up and lifted her back towards the car._

* * *

But everyone knew the story of Himi Tomoki's murder even by the next day. It was on almost every talk show and news channel, and reporters flooded the town. And everyone knew about the bungling sheriff who went after the wrong man. That sheriff was Kazuma.

Sighing as she pulled into the car park of a motel to see Taiki climbing the stairs, Izumi pulled out a large camera, _If Outo-san wasn't right about him then, Koharu seems to be right about him now. Not many business meetings take place at a sleazy motel at one in the morning._

They say that divorce rates are almost twice as high for parents who lose a child during marriage, but losing a child barely constitutes the way that Tomoki was found.

* * *

_"Did you guys find a way to hack into a porn website or something?" Izumi inquired as she glanced at two students_ _staring almost lifelessly at the computer screen in front of them._

_"It's the Himi Tomoki video," one snarled in reply, shaking her head. "How do you think the family feels?"_

_Someone from the sheriff's department had leaked the video recorded of Himi Tomoki's death within six weeks and in twenty four hours, it was everywhere. All because video streaming was possible. Someone made a fortune while Kazuma took the blame._

_Izumi sobbed slightly as she almost ran from the computer only to crash into Ishida Yamato. "So, does your father still think that Himi Taiki did this?" the blonde inquired roughly. "That was my girlfriend, your best friend... Yutaka's sister... what's the matter with you Italians, huh?"_

* * *

_An emergency re-call election pushed Kazuma out of office and Izumi's mother – Orimoto Dina – wanted to move out of Ouran. The loss of status and income was too much for her._

_They had to move due to the fact that they couldn't afford the house, but not out of Neptune. Neither Kazuma nor Izumi were going to be run out of town._

_"Outo-san?" Izumi called as the new sheriff walked out of his office, claiming to know who Tomoki's murderer was. "Come here!"_

_Frowning slightly, Kazuma walked back to her and sat on the couch, eyes widening as he heard what was on the television._

**_"Nakajima Kaito was arrested earlier after confessing to the murder of Himi Tomoki and leaking the video of her body onto the internet. How he got a hold of the tape, Sheriff Fujimoto Tomohisa is still trying to figure out. Shoes belonging to the victim were discovered on Nakajima's property by Sheriff Tomohisa-"_**

_Grabbing the remote, Kazuma turned off the television and squeezed his daughter's hand before slowly standing up and walking away._

* * *

Hearing the sound of revving engines, Izumi glanced in her mirror to see a dozen motorbikes driving her way as she took the cap off her travel cup – which was filled with coffee, "This can't be good..."

Glancing outside as the raven from earlier indicated for her to roll down her window as he took off his helmet, smirking as she obliged, "Car trouble?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah," Izumi nodded. "I think it might be a loose belt, but if you wouldn't mind checking under the hood...?"

"Hey, Minamoto," the brown-haired boy who had almost shown Izumi his dick called, tapping the car roof. "Who gets the first hit?"

Before the raven – Minamoto Kouji – could reply, Backup leapt out of the open window and onto the brunette, bowling him over.

"Get him off!" the boy shrieked as another walked up to Izumi.

"Call off your dog, bitch!"

At that moment, Izumi decided to reveal her 400 watt tazer – which caused the boy to crumple to the ground – before glancing at her wolfhound, "Calm, Backup."

As the dog whimpered, the brunette leapt up and scrambled away from him causing Kouji to sigh and shake his head in exasperation.

"How about we call it a draw?"

"Bit too late for that," Kouji mumbled so that only Izumi and the almost identical boy beside him – his twin brother, Kimura Kouichi – could hear, glancing at the rest of the gang.

"Here's the deal," Izumi growled impatiently. "Leave the new kid alone for a week and I'll make sure your boys can walk."

"Why do you care so much about him?" Kouji shrugged in confusion, glancing warily at Backup. "If the things I've heard about you are true, he must really lay the pipe right, huh?"

"Yep; that's the reason," Izumi smirked before showing her tazer to the boy she had electrocuted not five minutes previously as he struggled to stand, using her car as a support.

"Alright, Kiriha," Kouji growled. "We get it; you're badass. Just for once, don't be stupid."

"For once not bad advice," Izumi nodded in approval as Kouji rolled his eyes.

"One week, Orimoto; then we come for the kid, you and your dog."

As Backup growled, Izumi gave him a silent warning but Kouji continued, "Things get very quiet at night. Not many people around here like you, Orimoto. Remember that."

"How could I forget," Izumi smirked, sighing as the gang drove away, leaving her to her thoughts and Backup.

* * *

**_DD:_** Yay *cough*! Finally done!

_**Kouji:**_ You're not tired anymore?

**_DD:_** Nah; just sick. And I decided not to make Kouichi Felix so he doesn't have to die!

_**Kouji:**_ You were going to kill him?!

**_Izumi:_** She's a psychopath; she's probably still going to.

_**DD:**_ Zees woman; she speeks za truth.

**_Kouji:_** *growl* I'm going to kill you!

_**DD:**_ Shit! Please review!


End file.
